Nekomimi Switch
by mukirome
Summary: Based on the song Nekomimi Switch by Hatsune Miku. On a hot summer's day, Miku spends the day with her best friend, Rin. Oneshot. Fluff fic, maybe.


**A/N: I wrote this oneshot to cheer myself up after I had finished writing chapter 8 of my fic, Puella Magi Haru Magica, as that chapter depressed me and right now I'm suffering from writer's block for my other fic, Dreaming Little Bird.**

**So anyway, this fic is based on the song Nekomimi Switch by Hatsune Miku. There is also another version by Rin and Len. I have been listening to the song a lot recently and it is a very cute and cheerful song. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nekomimi Switch<strong>

It was an extremely hot summer's day. In a boiling room that was being cooled down by the breeze of an electric fan, a young girl was rolling around in her bed. The teal coloured twin-tailed girl was named Hatsune Miku.

"Ugh, it's soooooo hot!," Miku complained to herself, as she finally gave up on trying to get back to sleep. Miku absolutely hated getting herself out of bed. Luckily for her, it was the middle of her school's summer vacation.

Smelling a hot and sweet scent, she dizzily made her way to the source of the smell, not bothering to get out of her pyjamas.

"Good morning," Miku greeted the short-haired blonde girl sitting at the dining table. "Wait a minute. Rin Rin, what are you doing here and why do you have cat ears," asked Miku, sleepily. As usual the girl called Kagamine Rin was wearing her favourite large, white bow on her head but today, Miku saw two furry cat ears there as well.

"You're obviously still half asleep, Miku," Rin laughed happily. "Your mom let me in before she left for work and I've been waiting for you to wake up. Seriously Miku, how can you sleep for the whole day in this freakin' heat?" Rin asked Miku, incredulously.

"What are you saying? It's still morning," answered Miku. Looking at the clock that hung on the wall, Miku had to rub her eyes and check again. According to the clock, it was already past two o'clock in the afternoon. "Crap, I overslept again!" Miku yelled out.

"Told ya so," Rin cheerfully said. Miku and Rin had been best friends their entire lives. They were next door neighbours and had always attended the same school. It annoyed Miku though that the girl, who was a few months younger than Miku, was more mature than Miku. Well, most of the time anyway.

Miku headed to the kitchen to make her usual morning caffeine fix of cafe au lait. "Want some?" she asked Rin, who shaked her head in reply.

"Let's go out. It's too hot to stay indoors all day," Rin suggested.

Miku responded with a, "Where to?"

"Anywhere. I seriously don't care. Just as long as it's not so damn hot," moaned Rin.

"Okay, okay, we will go out, just chill," Miku instructed. Wide awake thanks to the coffee, the two friends went back to Miku's room as they picked out the outfit for Miku to wear.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, it's melting!" cried Miku, as she watched her iceblock slowly drip away.<p>

"That's your fault for eating it so slowly. It's not just you, though. Mine's melting as well," Rin informed. The two teens were strolling around the local park. When they had passed by a dairy, Rin had the brilliant idea of buying a couple of iceblocks to cool themselves down. While Rin's icy treat was almost fully eaten, Miku's wasn't even halfway finished.

"Rin Rin, look over there," pointed Miku, forgetting her depression over the iceblock. Checking to see what Miku was talking about, Rin saw a huge field of sunflowers.

"The sun must really be getting to us if we are seeing illusions," muttered Rin, annoyed.

"What makes you think that it isn't reality?" questioned Miku.

"Because I don't ever remember there being sunflowers here," responded Rin.

"Since when did you hang out here often, huh?" Miku retorted. Abandoning her iceblock, Miku got on her knees and admired the pretty flowers with a childish grin. Rin decided to get in the moment and she also joyfully observed the sunny flowers.

* * *

><p>In the midsummer night, the two friends were lounging around on Rin's front lawn, drinking glasses of chilled lemonade while they gossiped about their friends from school.<p>

"Look, look!" Miku suddenly burst out, jumping out of her seat. "It's a shooting star. Oh, look Rin. There was just a second one," Miku awed, transfixed by the night sky.

"Did you make a wish?" asked Rin, staring at the hyper girl.

"Crap, I totally forgot to wish. No, stupid Miku," she moaned, while hitting herself in the head.

"Sucks for you. I managed to make my wish," Rin smiled, devilishly.

"What did you wish for?" asked Miku.

"That's...a...sec...ret," Rin laughed, mischievously. "Anyway, it's getting late. See ya tomorrow," she continued, heading towards her house.

"That's cruel, Rin," Miku grumbled as she started making her way home. "Ow, ow," she groaned, as she tripped over something.

"You okay?" Rin asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine but take a look at this," answered Miku. She showed Rin the object she had tripped on. It was a small, yellow switch.

"Never seen it before," Rin said. "Let's try pushing it," she suggested, her blue eyes lighting up.

"But what if it causes the Earth's destruction?" Miku moaned.

"We will soon see, won't we?" Rin said, ignoring Miku's complaints as she pressed the switch. "Look, the world is fine. Now, night, night, Miku," Rin waved goodnight to her best friend.

Miku grumbled and complained to herself about Rin the entire time she headed back into her bedroom. Turning her fan on and changing into her pyjamas, Miku lept into her cosy bed. She swiftly fell asleep as she thought of the summer day that awaited her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
